


In the Pines, Where the Sun Never Shines

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Drowning, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mentions of Violence, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Yelling, abusive, crazy! William Afton, mentions of bruises, toxic, will is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: He’s his property.He’s becoming amonster.
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Scott Cawthon/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Scott Cawthon
Series: I Miss The Misery [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after I finish this series, I have a side series I’m attaching to it. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Attempted drowning?  
> -Yelling  
> -Mentions of bruises  
> -Calling someone worthless and gross
> 
> I’m really tired

When Scott was pulled back up out of the water, he gagged and coughed. He shivered, the air cold. He let out a broken wail, only to have his head shoved back down once again. The ice cold water tickled his skin, so cold that it hurt. He was forced to stay there until he stopped thrashing, but even then, he’d be forced under even longer. When he was pulled back up once again, he sucked in eager breaths, unable to get any coherent words out. The hand in his hair pulled him back. He could feel the hot air on his ear, causing him to shudder. 

“You thought telling Henry would be okay?”

The venom that lingered in the voice had him terrified. 

“I-I” he stuttered. The hiss that came from the man above him made him flinch. 

“It’s not okay!” William snapped, pulling Scott away from the large bucket of water, and forcing him to look at him. “I never said that it was okay!” William gripped Scott’s face, watching tears merging into the water dripping off of him. _“Fucking-“_ William grit his teeth, throwing Scott onto the ground. He let out an annoyed huff, trying desperately to ground himself. Yet, every time he took one look at Scott, anger flared back up. William stomped his foot down onto Scott’s back, making the man yelp, letting out a whine. He applied more pressure, hating the babbled begging that escaped Scott’s mouth. “For fucks sake! Just shut up!” William seethed, putting his full weight on him. “You’re so annoying! I can’t stand to listen to your stupid, off tone voice. I’m sick of smelling your cheap shampoo, I’m sick of listening to your disgusting moans, and I’m sick of touching you politely!” William seethed. 

“B-Bu-“

“But what? What could y-“

William was abruptly shoved off of Scott. He clamored to the basement floor, back hitting a shelf harshly, head slamming against something big and metal. William groaned, hand going to his head. Meanwhile, Scott looked towards the man, a hand reached out towards him as he began to get up, arms shaking. “W-Will,“ he started, only to be grabbed and yanked up by the shoulders. 

“We need to leave!” 

It took a moment for Scott to register the voice. He simply let it drag him towards the exit, finally getting a good look at the person who held onto him. 

Michael. Michael is pulling him away. Scott managed to get a good look at his appearance. Half of his face was covered with bandaids and his nose has a splint on it. One of his eyes still seems swollen shut, but he could still see the boy’s blue eye. Seems to be doing better than before. Even the hand grabbing onto him has a splint on one of the fingers. He remembers seeing the boy beaten up, but...he seemed even worse. Scott almost couldn’t believe it. Yet, deep down, he knew why Michael looked like this. 

He yanked his hand out of Michael’s grip, listening to the teen hiss, cradling his broken finger. He didn’t linger long, only trying to pull Scott along. Scott easily yanked his hand back, forcing anger to appear on Michael’s face. “What the hell are you doing?!” Michael snapped, staring Scott down. “We need to leave. He will hurt you, you idiot!”

When Michael tried one again to pull him along, he yanked his hand away. “Leave us alone.” He simply said, earning a dumbfounded expression from Michael. 

“Scott-“

“Michael!”

Both of them looked over to see William stagger through the basement doorway. Scott was acutely aware of just how much the both of them towered over than young teen. How Michael seemed to shrink immediately upon his father’s eyes. William ran a hand through his hair, before smoothing out his clothes with his hands. “ _What_ are you doing here?” William forced his tone to be soft.

“F-Father, I-“ Michael shut his mouth, gritting his teeth. What is he doing?

Is any of this really worth his time? It’s already been proven that he can’t do anything to help anyone. He’s a weakling. A waste of space. 

“Don’t you want me to be happy, Michael?” William interrupted, faux pain in his voice. “I-I’ve done all that I can to make you happy, what am I doing wrong?”

That’s right. He sucked the life out of anyone who decided to get close to him. 

“You’ve already got everyone on your side, can’t I just have this one thing? Scott is important to me, Michael..”

“Stop lying to him!” Michael snapped, tugging Scott closer to him. He grit his teeth, wishing that he had the power to punch his father in the face. 

William faked a sob, causing Scott to go into attention. “Michael, please…”

Scott tugged his arm back, trying to walk over to William to comfort him. He let out a frustrated noise when Michael tugged him back. “Michael.” Scott lightly chided, trying to take his arm back. 

“No! Scott, he’s lying! He’s faking it!” Michael cried, trying to hold onto the older man. 

“He’s in pain! You’re making him upset, don’t you understand?” Scott asked. 

“He’s a fucking liar!” Michael snapped back, pulling Scott towards the door, hating the way Scott fought him. 

“S-Scott! Please, come back, love. Don’t leave me too!” William cried out, causing the brunette to struggle more, finally snatching his arm back, and making his way back towards William. Michael watched in disbelief as Scott pulled his dad to his chest, holding him, and tying to calm down his crocodile tears. Michael stiffened, back away from the scene slowly. He knew what was in store for him later. This was a mistake. Everything was a mistake…

Michael has no control over anything. Everything is in his father’s hands. His thoughts, his wants, his fears... _his life_. 

Michael grit his teeth in anger, hands balling up into fists. He wished so desperately that he had somewhere to hide, but…

He has nothing. The only place he can hide is the diner. Even then, his father can catch him. 

He let out a frustrated growl, running out and slamming the door behind him. He needed to take his anger out on something. He knew exactly _who_ to point it towards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> Mentions of violence

William wanted to gag. He wanted to break every single one of Scott’s fingers. Break one by one, only feeling better listening to those horrid screams of pain and fear. 

“It’ll be okay, Will. I’m here.”

He hates that voice so much. 

“Oh, Scott.” He says softly, leaning up, and filling the man’s cheeks. His face was cold from the air having dried the water. He wanted to claw out his ugly brown eyes, leaving red streaks along his skin to puff up, and blood to dribble down his cheeks. “I love you so much.” He lies, thumbs pressed to Scott’s cheekbones. They rubbed the skin, itching to push his thumbs into Scott’s eyes. He resisted, simply pulling away. “Scott, come.” He demanded, making his way back down towards the basement. When the younger man didn’t follow, he rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers. “Scott,” he said more firmly. “ _Come._ ” 

Scott finally began to move, walking back down towards the basement. Only this time, he fucked him gently against the desk, leaving red welts all across his skin from his nails. They begged to do more harm, but this is the best that he can do, for now.


End file.
